


Page 23

by SearingUnicorn



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Regina Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LesbianLove, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearingUnicorn/pseuds/SearingUnicorn
Summary: Once Upon A Time, Swan Queen, Fan Fiction. This story chronicles the love story of Regina Mills & Emma Swan, as well as the lives of those closest to them. It centers around a well known page in a Story Book, and what might have caused the courses of their lives to change.





	1. Introduction

"Tell me what you want." Regina hissed through gritted teeth, while running her fingers down Emma's belt buckle. Emma's body betrayed the cool exterior she was trying to show. Regina smiled an all knowing smile, flicked her wrist with one swift motion, and the belt was on the floor. Emma threw her head back in excitement, biting her lip and smiling with her eyes- panting: "Regina. 23. I'm ready." Regina's body froze. Her eyes darted to Emma's hungrily. "Miss. Swan. Don't toy with me. Are you certain? There is no coming back from this with things the same." Emma rose up and took the raven haired beauty's face in her hands. She was lost for a moment, as she was always was, in those fiery chestnut eyes. She never knew she could feel all she felt in those moments of eye contact. She pulled Regina's lips closer to her own, and kissed them with the sweetest, most syrupy passion she could muster. "I'm certain", Emma whispered through the kiss. Regina smiled as their teeth connected, she grabbed Emma's hand and placed it on her heart. With the other hand, she snapped her fingers, as they disappeared into a tornado of purple smoke.


	2. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Surpirses, and a little sex. Also, a very important decision is made....

Snow was falling heavily on the town that day. Everyone was scurrying about, putting the final touches on the Christmas Party at Granny's that night. Snow and Charming were baking away in their small loft. The smell of Pecan and Brown Sugar encompassing the place. They were so happy together, living in simplicity. A vast difference from the comforts of the Kingdom they once ruled. This was better, Snow thought. Nothing has made her happier in all her life, than the simple movements she found herself in here. The Christmas lights twinkled in the distance, as Neil played with the train beneath the tree. Charming saw the look of happiness in her eyes, wrapped his arms around his bride and pulled her in close to him. "Perfection", he whispered. They smiled in unison and relished in the blessing they now knew how to appreciate.                                              

Regina had changed much since her days as the Evil Queen. One thing that hadn't changed though, was her affinity for the finer things in life. Her complete aesthetic was always polished and pristine. She was a beautiful Woman. The most beautiful Woman Emma had ever seen, in fact. Emma laid on the chase, watching intently as her lover finish the process of becoming Madam Mayor. Emma was enthralled in the ways Regina made the most simple movements, seem like an elegant Waltz. Regina could feel Emma watching her, and she smiled. She turned to the blonde, seeking approval for the outfit she had selected. Emma locked eyes with the Woman. She grinned, and gestured for the Brunette to come towards her. Regina smirked, and did as instructed. The perfectly pressed suit was on the floor in a matter of moments. Regina smiled heartily as Emma devoured every inch of her. Thinking that sometimes Villains did get happy endings. A happy ending, she thought, Emma was literally about to give her another one.                                                        

Henry slipped out before his Moms could hear him. He was so happy his family was  finally together. What a road they had traveled to get there. He walked through the streets of Storybrooke, bundled into his signature red and gray scarf. The cold stung his exposed skin, but he didn't mind.  Today was going to be perfect. It was the first Christmas since the dark one had been defeated. There had been nothing but strife and pain until that vile hooded figure was slain. Henry shuttered when he thought of the final battles that led to this peaceful life. He shook off the memory and focused on his task. He was at his Grandparent's house before he knew it. Charming was already outside, readying the truck with supplies to cut down the traditional Christmas tree for Town Square. He smiled and waved Henry over. Henry smiled and hurried to his side, trying with all his might to contain the surprise he has been entrusted with, solely.                                                                 

"Madam Mayor, Thank you for compliance in this most delicious morning cardio routine." Emma smiled as she placed small kisses over Regina's aftershock ridden, panting body. "Miss. Swan, I only give in because it's the only way to get you to exercise; and we both know how important that is, considering your diet consists of nothing nutritious." Emma smirked and grabbed Regina's perfectly toned thighs, throwing them over her shoulders and placing her mouth on the Woman's wetness. Regina gasped, grabbing Emma's hair. Pulling her head closer, and deeper into her. Emma greedily swirled her tongue along her already swollen womanhood. Regina came undone, Emma happily swallowed every drop of her lover's essence. "Ahem. I just had my daily dose of Protein, Babe." Emma said through  bountiful laughter. Regina laughed too. She shook her head and bit her lip. She could not wait to ask this Woman to be her Wife tonight


	3. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirty banter, and some naughty fun in the mayor’s office.

Henry and David merrily drove through the small country roads, littered with winding hills- covered in freshly fallen snow. His old pick up held many memories, but these moments with Henry were his favorite. David smiled, thinking of how happy and safe his family finally was. He almost shed a tear thinking of how happy Emma would be tonight when Regina popped the question. It never occurred to him that his daughter would be with a Woman, but he didn't mind. She was happy. As happy as he was with Snow. Henry broke the silence, "There's one!" David smiled, and brought the truck to a stop, grabbing the ax from the back. "Let's go get it, Champ!" Henry rolled his eyes at the affection, but secretly loved it.

Regina kissed Emma goodbye as she headed to the Mayor's office. It was a rather cold morning, but Regina breathed the crisp air in. She loved the way it stung her lungs. She smiled, overwhelmed with the beauty around her. She couldn't get Emma off her mind. This Woman has broken into every part of her. She was no stranger to sexual liaisons. She wasn't even a stranger to encounters with Women. She owned her body, and her sexuality. She saw something and wanted, and she took it. Emma though, Emma was different. Emma could never be a liaison. She realized that the moment Emma innocently touched her hand, and Regina felt a spark ignite inside of her that she hadn't been able to wrestle away. Emma was the reason she chose to leave the Evil Queen behind. She had to be better for her. She had to protect her. Regina now knew was in love with Emma, long before she knew what it meant. She had never loved anyone more than herself, except Henry. She loved Emma just as much. Tonight, she thought, Emma would finally know just how much.                                 

She turned on her laptop, and sipped her coffee. She glanced over at the small tree adorning the corner table in her office. She walked over to it, smiling as she recalled the day she and Emma decorated it. She bit her lip at the memory. Emma had a way of making everything sexual. Who knew decorating a tree could be so erotic. Regina rubbed her arm, and broke the memory, as the coffee pot beeped, snappily smiling. When did she become this person?! She laughed, and thought- "If Mother could see me now."

Emma sat at her desk and the Sheriff's Station. She drank her coffee and sifted through emails. She saw Regina was active on Messenger. "Madam Mayor, I'm missing your lips." She hit send. She immediately saw Regina was typing. He smiled as she waited for her response. "Sheriff Swan, I see you're making good use of this new System. ;) I miss your lips too, Darling. <3" Emma smiled as she read the message, already knowing how she was going to reply: "Madam Mayor, Shall I come and debrief you in person then? If I recall, all the times before, you wound up naked and breathless, almost always in my handcuffs...."

Emma smirked, knowing the message would make Regina's breath catch. "Regina smiled passionately at the memory. "I had planned on catching up on many things today, Em. Now the only thing I'm interested in is having you come and take me on this desk. However, after the activities you put my body through this morning, I must decline your invitation for bondage and sex, should you want me tonight after the party. We both know what Spiced Rum does to you. ;) Until then, my love..." She attached a photo to the message. One of the many private photos she sent Emma throughout the day when they were apart. She smiled sexily, knowing what it would do to Emma, as she adjusted her red panties back into position and hopped off the desk. 

Emma saw the photo and gasped. She grumbled, "Jesus Christ." She sat for a moment, starting at the photo of the Woman who had turned her World upsides down. She shifted nervously in her chair, trying to take her attention from the photo. Eventually though, her body got the best of her. She grabbed her things and headed out the door. Regina smiled through the curtains in her office window, as she saw Emma emerge from the Sheriff's Office. Emma looked up and caught Regina's gaze. They were in love. Completely and irrevocably in love. Neither of them could ever imagine being happier. Emma began to sprint now. Regina chuckled as she made her way to the door to let Emma in. Emma burst in before she could there, engulfing the Woman's mouth in hers, without a single word passing between them. 

Within minutes, Regina was naked and breathless, pinned against the desk as Emma devoured every inch of her perfectly sculpted body. Emma moaned as she tasted the Woman coming undone. Regina moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. Emma continued to taste Regina, as she slowly slid a finger inside of the Woman's opening. Regina bucked her hips, and dug her hands deeper into the sides of the desk, while planting her feet firmer on the floor. Her calf muscles were betraying her, as her legs trembled from the added pressure of her stilettos, supporting her weight and the weight of her Savior. Emma slid another finger in and drove herself deeper inside. In this moment, Emma was God to her. Regina came undone with ferocity that took both Women to the floor, crashing down onto the black and white rug beneath them, laughing heartily after they landed. "Isn't it good, Regina, to finally truly live in the present?" Regina smiled and she stroked Emma's cheek, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Indeed, it is. This present will forever be my favorite happy ending."


	4. Travail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, and answered. A riddle is born.

Granny and Snow were shuffling around the diner, fitting all the dishes with serving spoons. Ruby, Dorothy and the Dwarves were helping David and Henry with the final touches on the tree. Bing Crosby's Christmas Hits sauntered through the air. Snow was falling outside, and lights twinkled in the distance. Regina and Emma walked into the diner, hand in hand. Grumpy smiled when he saw Regina had brought her signature dish, Lasagna! He hurried over to her, she was smiling at the excitement in his eyes. "Mmm. Smells incredible, Gina." "It's the red pepper flakes." His smile dropped, as he remembered his first encounter with this woman and her Lasagna.  Regina chuckled, "Red pepper flakes, gives it a kick." He could see the playfulness in her eyes, and reached in for a hug. Never did he think he would see this day! Emma shook her head, and took Regina's Coat. They said their hellos, and began to indulge in the feast prepared. 

The air was buzzing with chatter and laughter. They talked about their traditions and memories from Christmas last, as well as their hopes for the future. Regina was taking this all in more than anyone. It was the first Holiday she had ever really enjoyed. She finally had a family. A family that loved her. Emma saw her taking in the moment and grabbed her thigh beneath the table. Regina places her hand on Emma's and leaned into the Woman's shoulder. She breathed her in. She smelled like Cranberries and Vanilla. Regina never thought she looked more lovely.                                                                    

David broke the chatter with the clink of a spoon on his glass. Everyone hushed and looked to him. "On this most Special day, I would like to have a toast to my beautiful daughter and the Woman she loves. I've watched you both all night, and I couldn't be happier for the love you share. Thank you for bringing such light to my little girl's life, Regina. I've never seen her happier." Regina smiled through tears, and raised her glass as she squeezed Emma's hand. Everyone followed behind her, as she drank to the most powerful magic known to her; Love.                                          

The whole crew gathered around the tree and began to exchange gifts. This was Snow's favorite part. She loved to see the joy giving gave, as well as the joy receiving thoughtful gifts brought to the faces of loved ones. She watched everyone intently. David watched her, watching them. He had never loved her more, than in these moments. Pure selflessness and motherly love, for everyone in that town. Regina and Emma laughed as they watched Henry open the vintage comic books they got for him. His eyes lit up brighter than the tree. He ran to them, and almost knocked them over with his hug. He was so big now. They were equally as proud of the Young Man he was becoming. He winked at Regina as he slid the small box in her hand, as he slipped away. Regina clinched it in her hand and slid it in her waist band. She leaned into Emma's hair and kissed her ear. "Dear. Take me for a walk. I want to see the sky." Emma smiled and kissed her cheek. She stood up and took her hand, guiding her to the door. 

Once they were all bundled up, they snuck out the back door, and into the street. "Tonight has been one of the most beautiful of my life. I never thought I would have this. Sometimes I still don't." Regina seemed almost wounded by this, not looking at Emma, but squeezing her hand tightly in her own. Emma stopped Regina, turning into her, sliding her arms around her waist and looking deeply into her eyes. It wasn't often Regina was this vulnerable, but when she was, Emma drank it in with all of her. Emma brushed the bags from Regina's face, and placed her hand on her cheek. "Regina, I love you. I promise to always try and keep you this safe, this happy. You deserve the World, and I want to give it to you. I wish I could spare you from all the pain..." Regina smiled an all knowing smile and placed her fingers on Emma's lips. "I know. It matters not. It all brought me here to you, to this." Emma smiled, and kissed Regina's gloved, dainty, beautiful fingers. Behind them, the lights lit up the square. Regina pulled Emma into her by her scarf. She kissed her hard, with all the passion she had. The moment was perfect. The timing was now. Regina pulled away from Emma with a final seductive lick of the lips. Emma moaned in disappointment. Regina smiled as she grabbed Emma's hands and placed them on her chest. 

"Emma Swan. Savior of Storybrooke, and of me. I love you in a way I can't explain. In a way magic can't duplicate. You made me see who I really was, and face the things that made me that way. You fought me, quite literally, many times. You fought for me when nobody else would. You refuse to take my shit. You accept me as I am, completely. Even on the bad days. You're my best friend, and my most treasured lover. You're everything I ever wished in a partner. You're selfless and kind. You're beautiful. You're strong. Stronger than I ever was. You're a great Mother. I could quite literally go on for days. Try as I may, I can't seem to find the words to convey how much you are to me. So I'll just ask you to stay. Forever. Be mine. Forever. Marry Me, Emma?" 

Regina slowly pulled the red box from her pocket and opened it. Never leaving Emma's gaze once. Which was a mixture of shock, excitement, confusion and most of all, love. Regina couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare at the Woman before her, and for the first time in her life, pray! Pray that she'd say yes. Emma began to cry. Regina was perplexed and alarmed. Emma threw her arms around Regina, knocking the box to the ground. Regina held her right. Emma whispered through her tears, "Regina. Nothing would make me happier." Regina breathed and began to cry with her. They held one another there, silently. Clinging to one another for support, for life. For everything. They then heard thunderous applause and cheers from their family. The whole town was in the square, cheering them on. They broke their hug, wiping one another's tears as they smiled and waved to the crowd. Regina recached down and picked up the box, laughing. "In true Swan fashion." She slid the ring out of the box and onto her fiancés finger. It for perfectly. Regina admitted, and then kissed the ring on her hand. Emma smiled at the sentiment. At the vulnerability. At the acceptance and love from all those she held dear. Henry ran over and engulfed them in a bear huh that lasted many minutes.

“Operation Mom Squared- Complete." Henry couldn't help but laugh as he said it. Regina pinched his cheek and gave him a wink. Emma exclaimed, "You knew?!" "Mom. I'm the Author, remember? I also picked out the ring." "Kid. You're the best!" Emma engulfed him and Regina in a hug so tight, she thought she'd crush them. Her heart had never been so full.                                                                    

They all returned to the diner for Champagne and Cake. They were toasting and laughing the newly engaged couple. Red was already talking with Regina about wedding plans, while Emma was happily discussing the food menu with Granny. Snow was cleaning all the wrapping paper and tissue paper from around the tree. She stumbled upon an envelope and picked it up. It was addressed to Regina and Emma. Snow didn't like the feeling she got when she saw it, but tried to convince herself it was just her past attempting to steal her joy. So she sighed and smiled, and walked over to the two Women.

“Gina, Em- This was left for you." Regina took the envelope, looking at Emma questionably. Emma shrugged, as if to say she wasn't sure what it was. Regina and Snow looked at one another with concern. Regina sighed as she opened it. Emma looked on over her shoulder. "Tee Hee. Te Hee. A riddle from me. Everything is not what it seems. Page 23, Page 23. A wedding gift from me. What's to be? What's to be?"


	5. Electricity

"Rumple". Regina clinched the paper in her hands, as she drew it into her, glaring ahead. She was struggling to fight every impulse inside of her to light up the place with an orb of fire. She felt Emma's eyes on her, and knew she had to calm down. She slowly read the paper again, this time, attempting to decipher every word. With Rumple, everything was a riddle. Emma didn't speak. She didn't move. She hardly breathed, in fact. Regina slid her arm around Emma's waist, drawing her closer to her. Regina wasn't sure if she did this to comfort Emma, or herself, more. Emma began to breathe a little easier. She took a deep breath before she allowed the words to escape her lips, "Robin." Regina's blood ran cold as she heard the name. Her breath caught in her throat. Emma felt her tense up, and shutter.                                       

Robin and Regina were the most unlikely of friends. They tried adamantly to hold distain for the other. As most rivals typically do. Try as they may have though, they failed. They actually loved one another very much. Robin was everything Regina disliked in a man, but everything she needed. He was romantic. He was affectionate. He did all things with honor and purpose. It made Regina sick. She thought him weak. Why steal from the rich and give to the poor, when you could keep it for yourself?! Robin slowly worked his way into her heart, and he inevitably had a hand in showing Regina that she could love, and be loved in return. This, in turn led to the most epic battle of Regina's life- laying the Evil Queen inside her to rest. She worked tirelessly, with people she loathed, to prove to Robin that she could be the Woman he wanted. Little did she know, she always had been. From the moment he saw her, Robin knew she was his ultimate.  
                                                         
It was during this battle that Regina realized just how much he meant to her. An enchanted arrow was summoned to kill Robin. Regina got to him, after the arrow coated in Squid Ink, had perforated his perfectly chiseled eyebrow. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands over his face. He was completely unconscious, covered in perspiration and quite banged up from what looked like an ambush. Robin was very strong, and skilled with his weapon. It wouldn't have been likely that he lost a fight to anyone, singularly. Her hands continued to heat up and glow over the wound, but nothing was happening. She grew more concerned as the seconds passed. "Damnit, Robin. Wake up. I can't let you go like this! I wish I had never involved you in this!" Rumple appeared. "All magic comes with a price dearie." He summoned a lamp. Regina instantly knew that this was the only way to save Robin. She would deal with Rumple later! "Fix it, Rumple. He doesn't deserve this, and you fucking know it!" Rumble laughed his ridiculous, cringe worthy laugh- as he handed the lamp to Regina. She rubbed it, and out came a genie. She wished for Robin to be healed. With a snap of the fingers, Robin was awake- with his wounds healed. He smiled up at Regina and she kissed him passionately on this lips. Robin reciprocated. Rumple snapped his fingers and was gone in an instant. The Genie popped back on his lamp, rattling on the earth beneath them. Regina didn't care what the cost, this was the first time she had felt anything good in many, many years.

Robin was in heaven. He had never been consumed with such passion. He was up and on his knees in an instant. He ripped shredded the buttons off Regina's red coat, and ripped her black silk blouse in two. She moaned as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him, as he unsnapped her bra. He slid his hands around and cupped her breasts in his hands, slowly moving his mouth around each of them. He picked Regina up and laid her down gently on the cool earth beneath them. Regina grabbed his head and pulled his face towards her. She wanted to look in his eyes, and make sure this was real. The moment their eyes met, she felt a jolt of electricity strike through her. She opened her eyes and she was strapped to a table, with electrodes placed all about her face, arms and chest. She was almost naked. She was in the dark. She was in pain. Never before had she been in so much pain. She tried to think clearly and couldn't. She tried to use her magic and she couldn't. Then she heard Rumple's maniacal cackle, followed by a chilling: "All magic comes with a price, Dearie."


End file.
